


High Tolerance

by simpleficgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), i hope it makes sense, idk what this is, merthur if you squint, not gay in the way the show is not gay, well not squint more like its there just not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleficgirl/pseuds/simpleficgirl
Summary: When a sorcerer captures Arthur, the Knights, and Merlin, he seeks revenge for Uther's wrongdoings by wanting to give Arthur a potion that will make him endure the pain of the worst wound received by everyone in their party, while everyone gets to see the vision of the wound being inflicted. 7 painful wounds. It's too much for one man.Merlin knows he can't let his King take that. Will the sorcerer let him take his place? What happens when the Knights see Merlin's most painful wound? How does one survive a Serket sting?
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1662
Collections: Merlin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have this whole thing pre-written I'm just releasing it in chapters because it'll be easier! I really hope you all like this! Please comment and let me know!

Arthur never listened to Merlin. Even though he should. This was a well-known and well-understood fact amongst the Knights of the Round Table, who had seen firsthand how Merlin always seemed to sense danger before the rest of them, and how Arthur resolutely ignored him until said danger reared its head and inevitably got one, or all of them, injured or kidnapped.

Now, chained to a wall in the large dungeon of an abandoned castle, the Knights were once again wishing their King had listened to his manservant.

“What do you think he wants with us?” asked Elyan, trying to piece together what the sorcerer who captured them may be seeking.

“Revenge” mumbled Merlin under his breath, knowing that practically all sorcerers were the same, and they always sought revenge for the wrongdoings of Uther during the Great Purge.

“What was that _Mer_ lin?” The King asked, glaring at his frie- servant.

“Nothing sire!” Merlin replied with a false grin and the intonation of someone who most definitely did not utter the title with respect.

Gwaine snorted. “We wouldn’t have to be asking that question if the Princess listened to Merlin for once.” Arthur scowled.

“Gwaine…” Leon warned.

The long-haired knight simply cocked his head to the side. “What? You all know I’m right. Merlin always knows when something bad is going to happen and yet we never seem to heed his warnings. Now here we are probably about to be killed by some sorcerer.”

“He’s not going to kill us Gwaine.” Merlin said with an amount of confidence that Arthur thought he probably shouldn’t have. Their swords and daggers had been taken, they had no idea where they were, and they were chained to a wall. Arthur failed to see where the hope that his manservant had was coming from.

Lancelot, from his place in the corner, looked up and locked eyes with Merlin, silently asking _‘you have a plan?’_ with his eyes. Merlin simply nodded.

As soon as Arthur opened his mouth to ask Merlin what exactly made him so sure, they heard footsteps and all fell silent.

A middle-aged man wearing a cloak appeared in the dungeon with a worrying grin on his face. “Ah! Arthur Pendragon. You’re awake.”

“What do you want with us” the King spat out.

“I want you to feel immeasurable pain Your Highness.” The Knights paled. The sorcerer continued. “Your father caused more suffering than you could possibly understand, and it is my duty to ensure another Pendragon can never harm an innocent magic user again. I want you to experience the horrors your lineage has enacted.” Merlin scoffed from his place on the wall. The Knights and Arthur turned to tell him to shut up, but he spoke before they could.

“Yes, yes, you wish to enact revenge on Arthur for the sins of his father. We’ve heard it all before. Could you please tell us what you plan to do and spare us the monologue. As I’ve said, we’ve heard it before.” The sorcerer looked almost…impressed? While all the Knights except Lancelot and Gwaine worked to pick their jaws up off the floor. Gwaine was impressed too. He smiled at Merlin. Lancelot simply grinned fondly and shook his head.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled. “Shut up please before you get us all killed.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

The sorcerer spoke up once more. “No Your Highness, your servant is quite right. There is no need to prolong the inevitable. I have here in my hand a vial of liquid, that will allow the consumer to feel the worst pain known to each in this room. You, Arthur Pendragon, will drink this, and will experience the pain of the worst wound that has been received by each who sit here today, while the memory of the wound is shown in your mind. It will look and feel like you are the one experiencing the pain, while the rest of us get to watch the memory, and enjoy your reaction.”

At this, Merlin stilled. He didn’t know about the others, but he knew he couldn’t let Arthur experience the pain of a Serket sting; he wasn’t sure that Arthur could handle it. The other Knights looked at their King worryingly, while Arthur stared straight in the face of the sorcerer, head held high.

“So be it.” Arthur said.

“Wait!” Leon yelled. Arthur turned his head to look questioningly at his knights. “Can one of us volunteer to go in his place?” Arthur was shaking his head before Leon even got the question out, but all the Knights steeled themselves as if they were getting ready to volunteer.

The sorcerer mulled the question over for a second. “There is only one here who I will allow to replace the King. You know which one of you you are.” The Knights looked confused at the second half of his answer, but nonetheless they all shakily rose from their place at the wall. Merlin knew the sorcerer meant him, could feel it, although he didn’t know how. So he too stepped up and walked as far forward as the chains allowed him to. The sorcerer appraised him and nodded, much to Arthur and the Knight’s confusion, all except Lancelot, and moved forward to unchain him from the wall and move Merlin into the center of the dungeon.

He could vaguely hear the Knights yelling at him to stop, but he blocked out the sound in favour of listening to his heartbeat. The only sound he heard clearly was Arthur yelling. “Merlin! Stop! You can’t do this!” Arthur turned to the sorcerer. “Put him back. I will endure the spell. He’s no warrior! He cannot handle these wounds!” Arthur struggled more and more, trying to rid himself of the chains so he could get to Merlin, but nothing was working.

The sorcerer looked at the King, then back at Merlin, and chuckled. He turned to Arthur. “He may not be a Knight, Your Highness, but I can assure you this servant of yours is a warrior.” All but Lancelot looked puzzled. “He is much more than your servant.” Merlin looked at the man, and tried to speak to him in his mind.

_‘Please do not tell them who I am.’_

The sorcerer chuckled again. _Do not worry Emrys. I am sure once all of this is over, they will know all._ Merlin sucked in a breath at that, but readied himself for the pain he was about to endure.

The sorcerer uttered a spell that Merlin was sure meant he was tying all their minds together, allowing to draw on the memories of the moments they endured the most pain, and allowing them to see each other’s memories once the time came.

Before the sorcerer forced Merlin to drink from the vial, he looked at each Knight, all with various expressions of horror showing on their faces. He landed on Lancelot, who looked at him with a quiet and sad acceptance, and he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ at his friend. He finally finished on Arthur, who was still struggling and yelling to let Merlin go, that he would endure the pain. Merlin met Arthur’s eyes and whispered a few words. “It’s okay Arthur. I’ll be fine. I’ve got a high pain tolerance.” He smiled weakly. “Just…promise me that whatever you see, you’ll give me a chance to explain.” Arthur looked confused, but upon seeing the earnest look on his friends’ face, he nodded.

The sorcerer smiled. “Let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had no idea what was going on, or where he was. He remembered drinking the potion the sorcerer intended for Arthur, but he was no longer in the dungeon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear people screaming for him, he recognized some voices; Lancelot and Gwaine, and Arthur. ‘Ah,’ he thought. ‘I’m in the first memory.’

He heard the sorcerer’s voice speak loud and clear: “This is the worst wound inflicted on Sir Elyan. Enjoy.” At that, Merlin looked up and noticed he was in Gwen’s father’s forge. Merlin didn’t know how he knew, but he felt like he was quite young. He had no control of the body, he simply experienced walking around and touching things, before he heard a commotion and spun around to see an angry looking man walking into the forge. Before he knew or understood what was happening, the man grabbed a burning hot steel rod and branded Elyan’s (Merlin’s) arm, burning through layers of skin.

Merlin hissed, but he didn’t scream. The pain was nowhere near as bad as what he had endured himself. The scene lasted for as long as the pain was fresh. Merlin didn’t know how long he stood there, just waiting for it to subside. Once the pain was gone, Merlin opened his eyes to discover himself back in the dungeon, with the Knights and Arthur looking at him in horror. Elyan’s jaw was slack. They had clearly seen his non-reaction. He barely even looked fazed. Merlin turned back to the sorcerer.

“The next one?”

Elyan spoke to Merlin: “are you alright?”

Merlin looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Elyan’s jaw dropped even more. “I’ve never experienced pain like that in my life, and I’ve been stabbed before. You didn’t even react! How?”

Merlin looked sheepish. “Uhhhh…like I said? High pain tolerance?"

Arthur looked at his friend as if he didn’t know him. He shook out of it and looked at Elyan. “He must be in shock. That’s good, maybe it means he won’t really experience the pain.”

The sorcerer smiled. “Oh no Your Highness, I can assure you that Merlin here felt the pain. It simply seems as if he has endured much worse.” Merlin glared at the man. Arthur felt his throat tighten. Worse? That burn looked horrific, and Merlin didn’t even flinch. It hurt him to think of Merlin in any pain, let alone enough to barely feel a wound that was one of his best knight’s most painful experiences.

Merlin looked down at his arm, where Elyan had been burned. “There’s no scar.” He phrased it as a statement, but the sorcerer heard the underlying question anyway.

“You will not have physical evidence of the wounds. I simply seek to ensure you feel the pain.” A sadistic smile appeared on the sorcerer’s face and it caused Gwaine to tug on the chains.

“If you hurt him, I will rip you limb from limb” the Knight growled out.

“Why Sir Gwaine, it is not me who is hurting him. It is all of you.” At that, all the Knights dropped their gazes, feeling guilty for something that was not their faults.

“Gwaine.” Merlin said. “I’m fine. Really.” He turned back to the sorcerer. “Let’s just get this over with”.

“As you wish.” _Emrys._ He added on in his mind. Merlin scowled. “Let us now enjoy the pain of Sir Percival’s worst wound.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the great responses to the first two chapters!  
> UPDATE: I need help! I'm writing a new fic and I can't decide what pairings to use! I literally love all ships in Merlins I don't have a preference as to what I write since romance won't be the most important thing. It's kind of a Lancelot based fix-it fic so keep that in mind.  
> Please comment what number you would prefer!  
> 1\. Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Lancelot  
> 2\. Arthur/Merlin and Lancelot/Gwen  
> 3\. Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Gwaine

After feeling Percival’s severe stab wound to the abdomen, Merlin writhed, and his breaths came deeper, like he was willing himself to work through it. Percival looked as pale as ghost, clearly not wanting to relive the memory of his battle, but also not wanting his friend to endure the intense pain he felt. As Merlin was lost in the vision, breathing deeply, the Knights and Arthur all turned to look at each other.

“How is he not screaming? I was in pain for hours from that wound.” Percival said.

Arthur looked deeply troubled. “He shouldn’t be able to endure this much pain like this. He never even gets hurt, all of this must be new to him.” It hurt the King to think of Merlin experiencing all this, and he was terrified of how he would react when he felt Arthur’s worst pain; the Questing Beast.

Lancelot spoke up. “Merlin has endured more than you know, sire. He is strong. If anyone can get through this, it’s him.” The knight turned to look at his friend, and couldn’t help but marvel at how brave he really was.

Arthur was confused. “What do you mean Lancelot? When has he been injured before? Something in his childhood?” It was the only thing that made sense. If Merlin had been injured really badly in Camelot, he would’ve known.

Lancelot only shook his head. “No, sire. He has endured pain in Camelot. Although I’m sure you’ll see that when we reach his memory.”

“You know what it is?” Gwaine asked.

“I have my suspicions. I want to be wrong, but being wrong means it’s even greater than what I believe it is, and I do not want Merlin to endure that.”

“Stop speaking in riddles Sir Lancelot. Tell us” Arthur commanded.

“I cannot, sire. You will see for yourself. I only hope you follow through on your word and give him a chance to explain himself.” Lancelot was terrified for his friend. If it was indeed the Serket sting like he thought it was, he didn’t want Merlin to experience that pain. Merlin was the only person he had ever heard of who had even survived such a sting, and most say the pain is the worst known to man, sent to burn your body from within. He would not be able to bear his friend going through that again, but he knew he had no choice.

Arthur was getting angrier. He was terrified for Merlin, both at the fact that he had been burned and stabbed and had little reaction, and at the fact that he would have to endure what Arthur was sure was as close to near-death as one can be, and the pain that came along with it. He was also angry at Merlin for taking his place. He’s the King, he should be the one to protect his knights and his servant, but Merlin, the idiot he was, thought he could handle it.

Arthur then remembered something the sorcerer said. “Why did he allow Merlin to be the one to take the potion over me and none of you?” The Knights pondered for a second, while Lancelot shifted uncomfortably.

“Maybe because he’s not a knight?” Lancelot suggested, making sure there was no suspicion as to the real reason.

Gwaine snorted. “Oh please. That’s not it. Merlin’s more a knight than any of us.”

Elyan and Percival nodded, Leon looked confused, and Arthur scowled. “Then tell us Sir Gwaine, why do you believe he picked Merlin?” Arthur ground out.

“Because he knew it would hurt you more to see Merlin in pain than it would have hurt if you endured the pain yourself.” Gwaine said matter-of-factly.

The other Knights each had their moments of realization at his words, and then agreed. Lancelot agreed with it so much that he thought maybe his reasoning was wrong, and that was in fact why Merlin was up there, not because he was Emrys.

Arthur spluttered, and then sighed. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Gwaine looked shocked. “So you actually admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“You care about him.”

“Of course I do! He’s my friend.”

Gwaine scoffed again. “Wouldn’t hurt you to admit that to his face Princess. Sometimes I wonder if he knows you see him as more than a servant.”

It was Arthur’s turn to scoff. “Of course he knows.” But Arthur went silent after that. Did Merlin really not know what he meant to Arthur? He supposed he never outright said it to Merlin’s face, but he always thought that it was clear between the two of them. The banter and joking relationship was surely enough for Merlin to know that Arthur saw him as a friend before he saw him as a servant. Right?

Gwaine noticed the existential crisis he put the King in. “Calm down Princess. I’m sure it’s all okay. Besides, once Merlin gets out of this you can tell him everything and make sure it’s all out in the open.”

Arthur nodded. He would make sure that Merlin knew how much he meant to him.

Upon the end of the conversation, they heard Merlin hiss again, and they turned their heads back to him. It appeared that his vision would be coming to an end soon.

Merlin opened his eyes and felt where the stab wound was. Nothing.

The sorcerer spoke. “I am impressed. Once again, very little reaction to what I’m sure was a very painful injury.”

Merlin scowled. “Can we please just keep going? I want to finish this.”

“Oh but what’s the rush? I am having so much fun watching your King flounder.”

At that. Merlin turned to look at Arthur, who he had never seen look so murderous. “Arthur” the King turned to look at Merlin. “I’m fine. It wasn’t that bad, really.” He heard Percival scoff quietly. ‘not that bad, he says’ the large knight muttered to himself. “Really Arthur, I can do this. How bad can the rest of you be?” he smiled, and it was forced, but it made Arthur feel better.

“Next we will see Sir Gwaine.”

“Wait!” Gwaine yelled. “Just let me explain what it is before it happens. Please” he pleaded.

The sorcerer nodded.

Gwaine looked at Merlin. “You know what I was like before I came to Camelot. Better than anyone here.” Merlin smiled at Gwaine and nodded. “You know what my childhood was like.” With a pointed look, Merlin understood this was about Gwaine’s nobility. He nodded again. “Okay, so given what I’ve told you about my family history, and what you already know, this was near the beginning. Before I had fully left that life. I wasn’t treated well by those around me. That’s it. I’m sorry you’ll have to feel this.” He then turned to look at his fellow knights. “And I’m sorry that you’ll all have to see it.” With one sharp nod at Merlin, he turned his eyes to the sorcerer, who began the vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the love. :) I'm gonna update every couple days now I've just been really busy watching hockey because playoffs started. I've also decided on a Lancelot/Merlin pairing for my next fic now I think because I believe the fandom is sorely lacking in that area on this site. Hope you love this chapter! :)

Merlin found himself being beaten senseless by knights that he recognized were wearing Carleon’s crest. Every punch, every kick to the stomach sent another ripple of pain through him. This one really did hurt. The assault just kept coming, Merlin kept grunting, and Gwaine was painfully reliving one of the worst moments of his life. Being a child of a dead knight under a callous king did not exactly afford him many positive moments, hence being beaten to a pulp at the ripe age of seven.

The other Knights looked on as they simultaneously saw Merlin in the dungeon, being thrown around by the invisible force of the assault, and saw a very young Gwaine be beaten by knights who were supposedly bound to protect.

_“Think you’re special, boy?” a Carleon knight spat out. “Think just because your father was a knight that you get some special treatment? You’re nothing. You will never be anything more than a peasant, a waste of space, now that he’s dead.”_

Arthur looked at Gwaine. “You’re a noble?”

Gwaine grimaced. “I don’t believe in nobility by birth.”

Arthur nodded, and his eyes kept glancing back at Merlin as he watched his friend seethe in pain. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a noble though? You wouldn’t have been banished all those years ago.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin as he replied. “I didn’t believe in any nobles, and I didn’t believe in serving them. I only came back to help you because Merlin asked me to. I only became a knight because Merlin believed in you. It took a lot longer for me to come to want to serve you.”

Arthur looked at Merlin again, ready to reply, before Lancelot spoke. “Merlin has a way of inspiring loyalty, sire. I would not be here if it weren’t for him.” Gwaine nodded his assent.

Arthur couldn’t help but look at Merlin in a new light. Some of his best knights, and dare he say closest friends, were only there because of Merlin. It should have worried him, that his knights’ loyalties may be to someone else before him, but instead it gave him a strange sense of pride.

Elyan ended his silence as he tore his eyes away from Merlin to look at Arthur. “He protected Gwen for a long time. Showed her kindness that she rarely received in Camelot. There’s something about him. I don’t know what it is, but he has this goodness.”

Eventually, Merlin’s pain receded, and he groggily woke up from the vision. He faintly heard Arthur’s voice saying: “yes, he does. He’s a better man than me.” Merlin was confused, but his head was spinning too much to ponder it.

He heard Gwaine’s yell before he turned to look at him. “Merlin! Are you alright? I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Merlin only smiled. “I’m sorry YOU had to go through that Gwaine. You didn’t deserve that. And what they said about you. You know they were wrong. You’re much more than that. You’re a good man Gwaine, definitely not a waste of space.” He grinned cheekily.

Gwaine huffed out a laugh, but his eyes glistened slightly. “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.” Merlin gave him a mock glare. “Thank you.” Gwaine muttered softly.

“A great man once told me that nobility is defined by what you do, not who you are. You’ve proven that Gwaine. You all have.” Merlin said, and then turned to look at the others. Gwaine could only gape at his friend, taken aback by the expression of sheer belief on his face. The Knights looked on in amazement, wondering how on earth they were in the presence of someone so good.

Merlin looked back to the sorcerer. “Only 4 of us left now, yes? Can we keep moving?’ The sorcerer simply chuckled, no longer in disbelief, but in begrudging respect.

_I’m surprised iron chains work on you, Emrys. Maybe your power is not as great as the prophecies say._

Merlin scowled, and replied in his head. _Everyone has limits. Although I have no qualms testing mine if you keep stopping._

The Knights looked confused at the seeming staring contest going on between the two, whereas Lancelot shifted nervously, thinking of a way to explain what they were watching. Fortunately for him, it wasn’t necessary as the sorcerer simply sighed and said: “Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all” Leon narrowed his eyes at that, but accepted it, “Let us enjoy your pain.”

Lancelot looked at his friend, and with obvious emotion in his eyes, said: “I’m so sorry Merlin.”

Merlin grinned at Lancelot, but the knight knew him well enough to know it was fake. “You know me my friend, I’ll be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another short chapter, sorry, but the next ones are the long ones. :) I couldn't remember if Lancelot ever mentioned what happened to his family in the show, so I came up with this extremely sad story. If he did mention his family and I forgot it, well then I suppose we're just having a lil OOC backstory.

Merlin was not fine. He was screaming in agony and fear for a long time, long enough for Gwaine to empty his already empty stomach on the dungeon floor, planning a hundred ways to painfully murder the sorcerer doing this to his friend.

Percival and Elyan couldn’t watch. Leon was looking at the ground, looking more disturbed than anyone had ever seen him. His mask of the perfectly detached knight lost about 20 minutes ago. Lancelot had silent tears travelling down his cheeks, less from seeing again the massacre in which he lost his family, but from his best friend, nay his brother, having to experience the sensation of burning alive. He knew the feelings that would bring about for Merlin, being the only know who knew of his fear of the pyre.

There were few external injuries, but the feeling of smoke filling his lungs was one Lancelot knew Merlin would never forget. The pain was probably bearable, nothing he knew Merlin hadn’t faced before, but what it would do to his mind, that terrified Lancelot.

Arthur was staring at Merlin, unwilling to take his eyes off him, as if watching him would will away some of the pain. No one had ever seen that face on their king before; his expression showed no emotion, and seemingly, neither did his eyes. He looked like he had no soul, and yet his knights could somehow see every emotion running through his mind reflected back at them: terror, anguish, overwhelming anger.

After gods knew how long, Merlin passed out, only for the sorcerer to speak a spell over him, for him to wake up immediately, returning to the pain.

“No rest for you”.

Gwaine growled, adding more methods of torture onto his list to inflict on the man.

Eventually, Merlin’s torture faded, and he came out of the vision once Lancelot had escaped the burning hut. There was no natural light in the dungeon, so they had no way of knowing how long they had been there, but it already felt like a lifetime for the knights.

Merlin’s head rolled to the side, breathing heavily, trying to return to the feeling of his lungs being normal.

He looked at Lancelot first, and only barely heard his friend speak to him as the tears ran freely down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry…so so sorry…But you’re safe now. It won’t happen.”

“Lancelot…” Merlin coughed. “It’s alright. I’m sorry you had to see it again.” As he said it, he was struggling to get the image out of his head; picturing himself tied to the platform, watching it be set alight.

Merlin and Percival were the only two who knew of Lancelot’s past, the story of loss too painful to tell. Lancelot simply shook his head and gave Merlin a look that showed just how sorry he was that Merlin had to experience the feeling that had plagued his nightmares since he was a child.

“Arthur.” Merlin said. It seemed to break the king out of the trance he had been in.

“Merlin?” Arthur looked incredibly disoriented, as if he didn’t know where he was. “Merlin!” he focused. He turned to the sorcerer. “Stop this right now! You accomplish nothing by harming him. It is me you want. If you let him and my knights go you are welcome to do with me what you wish.”

“No!” Merlin yelled, although it came out weak. He was reeling from the experience, and the pain was unlike any he had ever felt; unique in its way of clawing through his lungs and devastating his breathing.

The sorcerer laughed again. “I am getting exactly what I want, young king. This is destroying you. Watching him you care about most is bringing you more pain than these wounds ever could.”

Merlin allowed himself to revel in the fact that he said Arthur cared about him the most before Arthur spoke again.

“Please” Arthur begged. The king never begged. This was serious.

The sorcerer pretended to think about it, before shaking his head and calling for the next vision. Sir Leon looked up once he heard his name called, and paled, knowing Merlin would be experiencing the pain he felt in the battle before the Druids saved him with the Cup of Life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more left! The response to this has been absolutely insane so thank you everyone!

Surprising Leon, although he supposed given what he had seen, it shouldn’t have shocked him, Merlin did not seem to be too ailed by experiencing Leon’s worst wound. Merlin took the pain and simply lay there, waiting for the vision to end so he could move on.

Merlin almost imperceptibly shrugged when Leon asked how, but Merlin replied: “I suppose I’m used to being close to death.” Leon chose not to dwell on it, not wanting to know about how many times his friend had almost died.

Merlin had only been out in Leon’s vision for a short time, given the wound was one of immediate pain rather than a slow growing one, and for that, the other knights silently thanked the gods, and Leon for not having worse.

Arthur once again looked pained, but more so because he knew it meant soon Merlin would be experiencing the pain of the Questing Beast.

“Pendragon. Your servant will now experience your worst wound. Think back to how much pain you were in, and sit there knowing Merlin will now feel that.”

The rest of the knights joined in with Gwaine, planning their torture methods. Even Lancelot, who, despite being a knight, did not enjoy inflicting pain, was enjoying picturing the many ways he could use both his sword and his fists to hurt the sorcerer.

“Merlin” Arthur said. The warlock turned to look at him. “It’s the Questing Beast. I’m sorry. But I have faith in you. You’re the bravest man I’ve ever met. You can get through this. We all believe in you. I believe in you.”

Merlin’s eyes widened at Arthur’s admission. His King was never quite so forthcoming about his feelings, or praise. “Wow. I must really be dying, huh.” Merlin tried teasing Arthur, but the joke fell short.

Arthur smiled, though it was pained. Thankful for his friend’s attempt at making him laugh, he said: “Once we get out of here, you’ll never hear me say that again. Enjoy it.”

This did get a smile out of Merlin, and Arthur felt his heart lighten at the sight. Although he promised himself once they did get out of there, he’d say it again to Merlin. He’d say it as many times as it took before Merlin believed it; so that he knew it to be as true as his own name. He vowed to make sure Merlin never once doubted Arthur’s faith in him, and how much he truly cared about him. Arthur didn’t let himself analyze the nature of his feelings, but maybe once they got out of here he would.

Sensing there was nothing left to be said, the sorcerer started the vision. The knights all watched on as they saw Arthur in the courtyard, surrounded by Knights of Camelot, and watched as Arthur got scratched by the beast. Merlin’s initial pain was minimal, it felt more like a flesh wound, so he barely reacted. It was only once the vision cut to Arthur in his chambers that the pain began.

Merlin was lost in the vision, body seizing and writhing as the pain searched for an exit, but finding none. For the first time since this whole thing had started, Arthur felt his eyes fill with tears, not wanting his friend to go through what he went through. Even though Arthur wasn’t awake at the time, he had felt every moment of the dark magic running through and poisoning his veins when he had been attacked.

Merlin made little noise this time, which was almost worse. Just small whimpers escaped him as the pain ripped through him. None of the knights could look, they simply closed their eyes and tried to imagine that all was fine. It happened at different intervals, so they were all unaware, but had they been speaking, they would know that all of them periodically opened their eyes just to check that their friend was actually still alive.

Only Arthur watched on, not wanting Merlin to experience the pain alone. Arthur tortured himself by watching Merlin, feeling better knowing that they were both hurting immensely, just in different ways.

Hours later, with Merlin never making any noise except those small whimpers, he finally woke up. Arthur never knew why the pain suddenly stopped, but he was grateful. It meant that now Merlin would be fine. Only the warlock who was too disoriented to speak or move knew that the length of time was wholly determined by how long it took for him to get to Nimueh and make the bargain. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

“It appears the only one left is you, Merlin.” The sorcerer said, glancing with a look of disgust at the man laying below him.

Merlin barely had the energy to open his eyes, let alone speak, but somehow he managed to push out. “Just do it.”

“Merlin…” he heard a voice say, recognizing it as Lancelot. He spoke again, Merlin presumed now addressing the sorcerer. “Please let him rest before you do this. His body will not handle it.”

“You presume to know his worst wound, Sir Lancelot?”

“I do. And please let him rest.”

“No. He made this choice to replace his King. This is his punishment.”

The Knights looked worryingly at Lancelot, used to seeing concern on his face in regards to Merlin, but this look of absolute terror was not one that they had seen before.

Gwaine, in a small moment of clarity, allowed himself to be scared that the wounds seemed to be increasing in pain level, and the fact that Merlin was last horrified him. Looking across at the others, it was clear they had made the same deductions.

Arthur noticed it too. “Why is he last? The wounds have been progressively getting worse. Why is Merlin last?”

The sorcerer just chuckled, while Lancelot’s face formed an even graver expression.

Lancelot then turned to Arthur as he spoke. “Sire, what I think you are about to see will be deeply distressing. Once Merlin is well, please let him explain.”

Arthur, once again, was confused. But he nodded, giving his word to his knight.

The sorcerer grinned maniacally. “I am going to enjoy this.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left!

_“Because he’s already here.”_ Arthur felt himself pale as he heard Morgana’s voice.

 _“Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?” Merlin tried to escape, but was caught by one of the guards._ The knights sucked in breaths when they heard how cruel Morgana sounded. Arthur hurt because he recognized this Morgana as the one who was still in Camelot; the one who had just returned to them.

The vision cut to Merlin, in chains that he couldn’t escape.

The knights watched in horror as they felt themselves, as Merlin, look up to see Morgause staring down at them.

_“You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot? You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason.”_

_“I believe in a fair and just land.”_

_“And you think Arthur will give you that?”_

_“I know it.”_

_“And then what? You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?”_

_“I told you.”_

_“Well, you can take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic.”_

The knights felt the chains tighten. Lancelot thanked whatever gods there were that the vision cut straight to the Serkets arriving, as he knew it was likely Merlin tried to use magic to escape. Arthur was struck by Merlin’s loyalty, even in the face of such danger. If it was even possible, he found himself more in awe of his friend than he was before.

 _At least 10 Serkets surrounded Merlin. He muttered something unintelligible_ (to the knights and Arthur, except Gwaine had a sneaking suspicion it was the language of the Old Religion) _before one pierced him right in the shoulder._

With that, the vision ended for the men in the dungeon. Merlin’s body arched and he made no noise whatsoever, but only a blind man couldn’t see that he was in agony. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and his eyes seemed to be flickering beneath his eyelids.

Gwaine was in utter disbelief, but he voiced the question anyway. “He was stung by a Serket…and survived?” He turned to Lancelot as he asked, but the knight remained silent with his eyes screwed closed.

“I didn’t know it was possible” muttered Elyan.

“It’s not” said Leon.

They were brought out of their questioning when Merlin began thrashing around, still making no noise. The sorcerer looked on with something almost akin to sympathy, but he could not bring himself to actually feel remorse as he looked at the King, who was staring at his servant with a look so devastated that it could bring kingdoms to their knees.

“How did he survive.” Arthur spoke lowly, in a tone that chilled the knights.

When no one answered, he spoke again. “Lancelot. How. Did. He. Survive.” He punctuated each word through gritted teeth.

“It is not my place, sire. But it does not matter. Merlin is currently experiencing pain that no man has ever lived through. We must be there to aid him when he wakes.”

The knights steeled themselves, thankful for something else to focus their minds on, but Gwaine and Arthur were less ready to move on.

“He’s right, sire.” Leon spoke up cautiously. “The point is that Merlin survived. And he’s going through more pain right now than we can possibly comprehend. It doesn’t matter how he survived, just that he did.”

Arthur was surprised that Leon spoke so openly to him, since his knight very rarely did so. In that moment, he was thankful.

“You’re right, Leon.”

Arthur allowed himself to look at Merlin again, only to immediately look away. Merlin looked dead. The only sign that he was alive was his really short breaths coming through his open mouth. He looked pale as a ghost and it looked like every muscle and limb was stretched as far as they could go in an attempt to expel the pain.

All of a sudden, Merlin spoke. His eyes were still closed, but the power radiating from his voice shocked the knights. Lancelot recognized it as him calling the dragon, and his eyes darted around hoping no one else did. “Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!”

“What was that?” Leon asked. It sounded a lot like a magical language to him.

Lancelot jumped in to respond. “Probably just muttering brought on by the pain.”

The knights definitely didn’t believe him, and they all looked between each other searching for some kind of answer. Arthur was still deadly quiet. There was no indication he had even registered what they said. When Merlin didn’t speak again, they chalked it up to what Lancelot said, and went back to worrying about their friend. Gwaine knew better, but he certainly wasn’t going to bring it up.

They had no way of knowing, but the knights were sure Merlin was suffering for around half a day by the time he woke up. They only knew because at one point or another they had all fallen asleep from the exhaustion, despite not wanting to leave their friend.

Merlin fell still, and Elyan and Leon woke to Gwaine yelling: “Merlin! What’s wrong with him! Wake him up!”

The sorcerer waved his hand over Merlin, and he opened his eyes once more. They were unfocused, but he was aware of the knights and Arthur telling the sorcerer to let Merlin go now that this was over.

The man looked at Emrys, and deemed he had suffered enough pain. His eyes then turned to Arthur.

“You have been here for two days, young King. And you have endured much heartache here. However, after all you have seen, you have missed the most important truth. I will not allow you to leave until you know all.”

“What truth?” Arthur asked.

“The truth is not mine, Pendragon. It is his.” The sorcerer looked at Merlin at that. The warlock was groaning, but looked up at the sorcerer as he was addressed.

He then spoke directly to Merlin. “I will leave you all here. You have only one way of escape, or you will all die. You know what to do. If the prophecies are true, you are capable of it, and I believe you will begin the Golden Age should you escape. If you cannot, then the Pendragon line is over, and my work will be complete.”

Merlin was weak, but he scowled at him and said: “those who meddle with destiny are not favoured by the gods.”

The sorcerer smiled. “I do not need to be favoured by the gods. Avalon will welcome me with open arms no matter the conclusion.”

Merlin scoffed.

The knights and Arthur watched the exchange in confusion. They noticed they seemed to be in a perpetual state of that.

The sorcerer turned to the others. “I hope your eyes have been opened, Arthur Pendragon. I bid you leave.”

Gwaine struggled against his chains. “You can’t leave us here!”

“On the contrary, Sir Gwaine. I can.”

Gwaine growled. “I’m going to kill you.”

The sorcerer looked on amused. “I believe your King will wish to do that. Goodbye.” He turned to Merlin. _Emrys._

Merlin scowled again.

The sorcerer left the dungeon, with everyone still chained to the wall, and Merlin with his wrists shackled, extremely weak.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Lancelot asked.

“I will be. I just need to rest for a few minutes.” He replied quietly.

“How, Merlin?” Arthur asked in a voice so soft and quiet that it caused Merlin to open his eyes and stare at him.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Easy, princess. Let him rest.” Gwaine said, as he threw a look at Merlin, who responded with a grateful look. “We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“There is no way out.” Arthur said, sounding very resigned to his fate. “These chains won’t budge, and the sorcerer isn’t coming back.”

“We’ll get out.” Merlin said, yet again with confidence that he really had no business having in that situation.

“How?” Percival spoke for the first time in hours.

“I need to rest for a while, then I’ll get us out.” Merlin said.

Arthur scoffed, but asked with interest. “And how do you plan to do that? You’re chained too.”

Merlin looked him in the eye. “Do you trust me?”

Arthur was stunned, but looking at the earnest look in his friends’ eye, he simply nodded.

“Good. I’ll get us out, and then I’ll answer all of your questions. I promise. No more secrets.”

“Merlin…” Lancelot warned.

“No more secrets, Lance.”

Lancelot sighed. “Okay.”

Arthur was hit with an unwelcome surge of jealousy knowing that there were things Lancelot knew about Merlin that he didn’t, but he pushed it down. Now was not the time for any thoughts that weren’t about making sure ~~Merlin was okay~~ they escaped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is done! I really hope you all like the ending! I don't love the reveal but I didn't want to get into a long-winded reveal scene so this is what I came up with.

An hour later, after an uncomfortable period of silence where the knights watched Merlin simply lie there, their friend sat up. They couldn’t wrap their heads around what they had just seen, and Merlin didn’t seem to be very forthcoming at the moment.

“I’m ready.” Merlin said.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Gwaine asked.

“I get out of these chains, and then I break yours.”

“How exactly are you going to do that?” Arthur says.

“Better that you don’t know beforehand sire.” That worried Arthur. Merlin never called him sire. He was about to warn him not to do anything stupid that would get himself killed before Merlin did something that he never could have predicted.

Merlin closed his eyes, and felt his magic underneath his skin, that had been steadily growing for the last hour. The intense pain he felt had left him unable to do anything, but now he could control it. He felt his magic being restrained by the shackles, but his power was too strong to be stopped by iron. He felt his magic fill him, let himself get lost in the feeling, allowed a moment to enjoy how whole he felt, before he opened his eyes and focused all his energy on the chains.

Arthur gasped as Merlin opened his eyes that were now glowing gold, and the chains exploded in sparks of golden light, dropping to the floor. “You’re…you’re a…” he couldn’t get the words out.

Merlin, with now blue eyes, looked at him, and he was surprised that he still looked the same. No malice, no evil that came with magic, just Merlin. Merlin smiled sadly, before waving his hands and unlocking everyone from their chains.

No one moved, too shocked to do anything but stare, (except Gwaine, who had a smug look on his face and was proud of himself for figuring it out), until Lancelot got up and hugged Merlin.

“I’m glad you’re okay, my friend.”

Merlin smiled shakily and mumbled “You too” into his shoulder. He then let go and looked at all the knights, resolutely ignoring Arthur. “Let’s go home.”

Merlin left and walked out without checking to see if anyone was following him. Lancelot stayed behind for a second, and turned to look at Arthur. “You promised you’d let him explain.”

Arthur simply nodded again, too stunned to do anything else.

Lancelot spoke again. “Let’s go.”

They all stood up, joints protesting at moving for the first time in days, and followed behind. Arthur followed last, but he eventually left the dungeon and stepped out into the forest, where it was midday. He allowed himself to adjust to the newfound light, and then searched for Merlin.

He found the knights standing in a circle around Merlin, not standing too close, but clearly not scared of him, more in awe. Arthur walked up as he heard Gwaine saying: “how on earth did you survive a serket sting?”

Merlin replied: “I should wait for Arthur so I can explain everything to all of you together. I only have one chance at this.” As he began to walk, his legs buckled, only being caught in time by Lancelot.

“You need to sit, Merlin. Your body can’t handle this much so soon.”

Merlin sighed. “Okay. I don’t remember being this tired the first time you know.” Lancelot just shook his head.

Arthur walked up and pushed through the knights as he saw Lancelot leaning Merlin against a tree. They looked up at him and both tensed, before Lancelot stood up straight, blocking Merlin slightly from view.

“Arthur…” Lancelot started.

“Move, Lancelot.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I will not allow you to harm him.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I gave you my word I would let him explain. I will. Now move.”

Lancelot looked unsure, but he stepped to the side anyway.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, grief, sorrow and overwhelming fear on his face. “Arthur I-“

Arthur help up his hand. “Don’t.”

“You said you would let me explain!”

“And I will. We’re all going to sit down, and you are going to tell us everything. You will start from the beginning. Start from when you started committing treason in Camelot by learning sorcery.” He spat the words out. Gwaine sucked in a breath beside him, shifting noticeably towards Merlin. “I won’t harm him until he explains, Gwaine. Sit down.”

“You won’t harm him at all” muttered Gwaine. “I won’t let you.” Merlin clearly heard him and shot him a grateful smile.

And so Merlin began. “To start with, I never learned sorcery.” Merlin held up his hand before Arthur interrupted and called him a liar. “I’m a warlock, I was born with magic. Yes Leon, that’s possible.” Merlin also answered that question before Leon even had a chance to open his mouth to ask. Merlin laughed slightly. “No, I can’t read minds, I just know you and I knew you were going to ask.” Leon’s lips twitched slightly. Merlin continued. “I was born with magic. I was moving things with my mind before I could even talk. My powers grew until it got to a point where my mother knew it wasn’t safe for me in Ealdor anymore, so she sent me to Camelot to learn to control them.”

“You learned from Gaius.” Arthur said, knowing it to be true.

Merlin stilled. “No.”

“Relax, Merlin. He is guilty of nothing.”

Merlin smiled and continued. “Very soon I discovered that I had a destiny. A destiny to protect you, Arthur, and help you unite Albion in peace and prosperity. There is a prophecy that says this will come to pass. You, the Once and Future King, and me, Emrys. Although I didn’t know until later that that was my name in prophecy, but I am Emrys. Supposedly the most powerful sorcerer who has ever and who will ever live.” Arthur was about to scoff at that, but seeing what he saw earlier, he realized how true it might be.

Percival looked shocked. “You’re Emrys?”

Merlin looked confused. “Yes? You know of the prophecy?”

“I heard stories when I was a child, of a sorcerer who would guide Albion into the light and bring about a Golden Age. That’s you.”

Merlin had the gall to look embarrassed. “Supposedly, yes.”

Percival’s mouth made a perfect ‘O’ as he breathed out “wow”.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Continue.” He said.

And so Merlin recounted every single thing he had done in Camelot to protect the kingdom and Arthur. Arguments broke out, tears were shed as Merlin told the story of how he released the Great Dragon, and lost his father only moments after finding him. The knights gasped at they heard the stories of their friend’s bravery, Arthur got incredibly quiet as he heard how Merlin traded his life for Arthur’s, they smiled at the tales of the goblin. Arthur yelled, Merlin yelled back, and the world witnessed the beginning of a new era.

As it all came to an end, and the knights and Arthur sat mulling over all that had been shared, Gwaine realized one answer was missing. “Merlin. You still haven’t told us how you survived the Serket.”

“Oh!” Merlin said. “It’s not too exciting. I called Kilgarrah just before I passed out. He took me somewhere safe and used his magic to save me. I returned to Camelot a little under two days later.”

“So that’s what that was.” Gwaine said.

“What?”

“We heard you say something while you were in the vision. It sounded like a magical language. I definitely heard the word dragon in there.” Leon added.

Merlin looked sheepish. “Oh”. Arthur rolled his eyes at his knights.

“When was this? When were you stung?” Arthur asked.

“You remember when I told you I was dying not too long after Morgana returned?”

Arthur replied flatly. “You were actually dying.”

Merlin grinned. “Yes.”

Gwaine laughed. Lancelot coughed to hide his laugh, and Arthur rolled his eyes again.

“You could’ve told me.”

Merlin sobered. “No I couldn’t have. That would mean explaining that Morgana did it, and you wouldn’t have believed me. I don’t blame you, you had only just got her back. But no, I couldn’t have told you.”

“I’m sorry”, Arthur said.

Merlin’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry. You’ve had to deal with all of this alone.”

Merlin smiled and looked at Lancelot. “Well, not alone”

Lancelot smiled back at him, and Arthur felt that surge of jealousy again. If he wasn’t so sure that Lancelot was infatuated with Gwen, he would have felt a lot worse.

“No more” Arthur said.

“No more what?” Merlin asked.

“No more secrets. I’m still angry with you for lying, but I understand why you did. You don’t need to anymore. And ultimately, no more doing this alone. From now on, we’re all here for you. I’m not going to let you get hurt again.” Each and every knight nodded, knowing they would do anything to ensure Merlin never felt the pain, physical and emotional, again. Arthur choked up on that last sentence, the images of Merlin being tortured too much for him to bear.

Merlin teared up as he looked at his friends. “Thank you, all of you.”

Arthur smiled at him, the smile that he seemed to reserve only for his manservant, that showed just how much he cared about him.

“Let’s go back to Camelot” Arthur said. “I believe I have some laws to revise.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped again, tears still in his eyes. “What? What laws?”

“Keep up _Mer_ lin, there are some laws on magic to review.”

Actual tears fell for Merlin now. “Are you sure?”

Arthur smiled again. “If you have magic, if you are magic Merlin, then magic cannot be evil.”

The other knights smiled softly at that, looking between the king and the warlock. They all knew this would be the dawn of what Percival described as the Golden Age, and they felt privileged to get to see it.

As the company began their walk back to Camelot, Arthur felt happier than he ever had. He felt like every piece of his life was falling into place. As he looked at Merlin, who looked back at him with his eyes lit up in joy and an utterly ridiculous grin on his face, Arthur knew there was only one thing left to complete him.

‘No more secrets’ he thought to himself, as he decided that he would share the only one he had left, and dared to hope that that was Merlin’s only secret left too.

Spoiler, it was. Affection masked by insults ensued. Rambling was cut off by kissing. Arthur was very smug at finally shutting up his warlock.


End file.
